Gastric Ulcer
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: Festa gets a health problem, Vaati decides to help. NOT yaoi. VORE!


Рагу. Аппетитные, чуть дымящиеся кусочки овощей, зёрен и трав, политые ароматным соусом в глубокой тарелке, прямо-таки умоляли, чтобы их поскорее съели. Однако Феста, буравивший рагу напряжённым взглядом, не спешил приступать к трапезе. Фактически же, ещё никогда он не думал, что будет с таким ужасом смотреть на безобидную и вкусную еду…

Миниш вздрогнул, когда в животе у него громко заурчало. Чего греха таить, священник просто умирал с голоду… Сделав глубокий вдох, Феста решительно зачерпнул рагу ложкой и отправил в рот. Быстро прожевав, он сглотнул и замер, словно ожидая чего-то ужасного. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем миниш отчаянно всхлипнул и судорожно схватился за живот. Казалось, его внутренности пронзила резкая боль.

- Боги… - простонал Феста, в бессилии опуская морду на стол. Да что же это такое с ним? Миниш всегда тщательно проверял пищу, никогда ничем не злоупотреблял, и потому странная боль оказалась для него весьма неприятным сюрпризом. В принципе, священник лесных минишей был существом терпеливым, привыкшим и к тяжёлой работе, и к долгим проповедям, и к периодическим постам… Но внезапная боль, принудившая его к внеплановой голодовке, полностью выбила его из колеи. С ним никогда не происходило ничего подобного… И даже выпитое накануне снадобье от боли не помогло. Может, это было чьё-то ужасное проклятие? Боги, почему ж такое болезненное…

Внезапно раздавшийся скрип заставил священника позабыть о жалости к себе. Не хватало ещё, чтобы его заметили в таком душевном и физическом расстройстве… Феста резко выпрямился на стуле и настороженно уставился на приоткрывшуюся дверь. Кто бы это мог быть?.. Проморгавшись и протерев очки, Феста с удивлением увидел сжавшуюся на пороге невысокую фигурку.

- Ваати?..

- Ага, я… м-м, здравствуйте… - робко начал подросток. Он приблизился и опустил на пол тяжёлую корзинку. – Ух, устал варить все эти зелья, Эзло прямо замучил с просьбами… - тут он перевёл взгляд на стол и невольно сглотнул. – Обедаете?

- Да… то есть уже нет, - со вздохом поправился священник. – А ты что, голоден? Не стесняйся, кушай. Рагу всё равно много, я один и не смогу съесть…

- Правда? Спасибо большое! – искренне обрадовался Ваати. Плюхнувшись на другой стул, он придвинул к себе миску и жадно набросился на ещё тёплое рагу. Священник невольно позавидовал Ваати. Интересно, от приготовления зелий всегда появляется такой отменный аппетит?..

Печальные размышления Фесты были прерваны очередным громким урчанием, раздавшимся так некстати. Священник лишь поморщился, опуская взгляд в пол и надеясь, что Ваати не обратил на это внимания. Однако подросток, как раз умявший уже полмиски, мгновенно замер и удивлённо уставился на Фесту.

- Э… вы вроде сказали, что уже пообедали?

- Не совсем… - священник вновь вздохнул; отпираться он не мог, да и не хотел. – Прости, Ваати, мне не здоровится.

- О-оо… - Ваати отложил в сторону ложку. – М-мне жаль… А Эзло вы спрашивали? Или у вас это недавно?

- Со вчерашнего утра, - священник поморщился ещё сильнее. – Я принял болеутоляющее снадобье, но видимо, причина в чём-то ином… Сегодня я чувствую себя ещё хуже, чем вчера.

- О… А Эзло… Ах да, Эзло вернётся только через три дня… - Ваати задумчиво потёр подбородок. – Всё настолько плохо?

- Я не могу есть, - тихо ответил Феста. – Почти сразу чувствую боль… особенно, когда сглатываю что-то. Когда пью, боль не так сильна…

- Хм… - Ваати растерянно поглядел на Фесту. Тот был одним из немногих, очень немногих минишей, которые симпатизировали оступившемуся подростку и не желали ему зла – и потому Ваати был бы рад возможности хоть как-то отблагодарить доброго священника.

- М-может, я смогу чем-то помочь? – наконец решился он. – Я, конечно, не Эзло, но тоже кое-что знаю… Хотите, я вас хотя бы осмотрю?

Феста прикусил губу, нервно глядя на Ваати поверх очков. Доверить лечение Ваати… Конечно, Ваати уже далеко не тот ослеплённый жаждой власти монстр, а безобидное раскаявшееся существо, но всё же… Феста с минуту колебался, но затем набрался храбрости и кивнул.

- Отлично! – похоже, Ваати был очень обрадован возможности хоть как-то помочь и оправдать доверие. – Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего, в чём не буду уверен!

Феста вновь кивнул, в душе надеясь, что Ваати и правда сможет помочь. Всё-таки ученик лучшего мага и знахаря минишей… Священник направился в боковую комнатку, сделав Ваати жест следовать за ним.

Комнатка оказалась скромной спальней, а заодно, очевидно, и миниатюрной библиотекой. Небольшая, аккуратно застеленная кровать, пара книжных полок с одной стороны и столик с другой, да круглое окошко в центре – вот и всё, что там было.

Усевшись на кровать, Феста вопросительно уставился на Ваати, и тот ободряюще кивнул.

- Раздевайтесь, не смущайтесь.

- Полностью? – уточнил священник.

- До пояса будет достаточно.

Спустя минуту, раздевшись до штанов и аккуратно сложив остальную одежду на край кровати, Феста опять посмотрел на Ваати, ожидая дальнейших указаний.

- Не волнуйтесь, больно не сделаю, - заверил подросток. – Просто расслабьтесь, я проверю пульс, дыхание… всё такое.

Феста кивнул и послушно замер. К его изумлению, Ваати и правда оказался если пока и не профессионалом, то как минимум уже весьма близким к этому учеником, приступившим к осмотру со всей обстоятельностью. Юный миниш старательно проверил пульс, прослушал дыхание, осмотрел зрачки Фесты поверх очков и заглянул к нему в горло.

- Хм, - с некоторым удивлением заключил он, напоследок ощупав челюстные лимфоузлы. – Говорите, больно есть и пить? Боль при глотании? Горло выглядит вполне здоровым.

- Горло не болит, - подтвердил священник. – Болит где-то внутри. Я не знаю, как описать это… И не только при глотании, потом тоже. Я вчера заметил, когда плотно позавтракал…

- Да? – во взгляде младшего миниша появилась озабоченность. – Плохой знак… Значит, болит желудок. Ложитесь на спину.

Феста с прежней покорностью выполнил повеление Ваати, и тот принялся осторожно прощупывать живот священника, пытаясь обнаружить источник боли. Спустя минуту, убедившись, что боли Феста так и не почувствовал, Ваати в задумчивости уселся рядом на кровать, потирая подбородок.

- Странно… то ли боль хитро локализована, то ли… хм, может, дело в пищеводе? Правда, запаха я не ощутил… - он пытливо поглядел на своего «пациента». – Надо провести эксперимент. Сглотните что-нибудь, а я посмотрю, как скоро вы почувствуете боль.

Священник еле слышно всхлипнул, но всё же кивнул. Если эксперименты помогут в установлении диагноза и правильного лечения – не грех и рискнуть…

Ваати быстро кинулся прочь и спустя несколько секунд вернулся с ложкой, наполненной рагу.

- Попробуйте, всего одну… Скажите, когда почувствуете боль, хорошо?

Издав глубокий вздох, Феста взял ложку. Даже просто от вида пищи ему становилось не по себе… Набравшись храбрости, Феста всё же сунул ложку в рот, быстро прожевал рагу и сглотнул.

Ваати напряжённо застыл, изучая реакцию священника. Несколько секунд всё было спокойно, а затем Феста скривился и резко прижал руки к животу, явно ощутив приступ острой боли где-то внутри.

- Всё-таки желудок, не пищевод… - вынес вердикт Ваати. – Интересно… - он прищурившись посмотрел на Фесту. – А как сейчас? Есть боль?

- Нет… почти нет, - признался священник. – Словно ослабела.

- Правда интересно… Похоже, что боль локальная. Пища попадает на какой-то участок с оголёнными нервами, и это вызывает боль… скорее всего, язва… ранка на слизистой, - вслух раздумывал Ваати. – Да, почти уверен, что это так. Неприятная штука, но лечится, к счастью, легко.

- Правда? – с явным облегчением спросил Феста, приподнимаясь и усаживаясь рядом с Ваати.

- Угу. Есть специальные снадобья, таблетки, плюс диета… Только лечение долгое. Впрочем, зависит от размера язвы…

- Долгое? Насколько? – взволнованно спросил священник, и Ваати понял, о чём тут беспокоится. Ну конечно, с его-то напряжённым графиком - служба, посты…

- Примерно месяц… может, чуть меньше, может, чуть больше.

- Месяц?.. - с тихим ужасом пробормотал Феста.

- Месяц. Но, как я сказал, от размера зависит. Если небольшая – заживёт быстрее, если нет – то… - Ваати пожал плечами и вздохнул. – Жаль, что это не обычная ранка снаружи. Я бы магией смог легко исцелить…

- Магией?

- Ну да, стандартное исцеляющее заклинание – и всё, - пояснил Ваати. – Минуты две-три, полчаса максимум, если рана большая и глубокая… - внезапно он замер, и на мордочке его появилось крайне сосредоточенное выражение. – Вообще-то… я могу это сделать! Если вы не боитесь рискнуть.

- Сделать что? – не понял священник.

- Исцелить язву. Как обычную ранку, прямым контактом, - заметив очередной ужас на морде Фесты, Ваати пояснил. – Нет, без операции! Просто я знаю один способ… В общем, он сравнительно безопасен, просто может не понравиться вам.

- Способ? Какой? – насторожился священник. – Будет больно?

- Больно? Нет, не думаю… - Ваати слегка помялся, но наконец сказал. – Мы должны стать разного размера. Или вы – больше, или я – меньше. Если бы сейчас был сотый год, я бы отправил вас через портал, что было бы проще, но увы… так что придётся уменьшаться мне.

- И?.. – священник не был уверен, что правильно понимает суть.

- А потом… в общем… вам придётся меня проглотить, чтобы я попал к вам в желудок, - собравшись с духом, выпалил Ваати. Не давая Фесте шанса отойти от шока, подросток затараторил быстрее. – Для меня это не опасно, я выпью зелье неуязвимости – оно защищает от любой химически вредной среды. Для вас тоже – я не сделаю ничего, что вам навредит. Вы просто расслабитесь, и я смогу спокойно заняться язвой.

Феста издал тихий вздох, подозрительно похожий на всхлип.

- Ты... уверен? А… а как же обратно?

- Обратно? Из желудка? Да просто телепортируюсь, это не сложно… А эффект зелий потом сам пройдёт, - махнул рукой Ваати. – Что скажете? Так я смогу исцелить её гораздо быстрее!

Феста умолк, напряжённо уставившись в пол. Информация, нахлынувшая на него, была столь абсурдной…

- Ваати… ты уже делал такое раньше? – наконец спросил он.

- Можно сказать, что да… ну, язву лечить мне не довелось, но я испытал на себе зелье неуязвимости. Дал себя проглотить земляному червю, - неохотно признался Ваати. – Правда, телепортацию проверить не успел – он слишком быстро меня… кхм… выбросил наружу. Но никто из нас не пострадал, - заверил он.

Феста опять умолк, изучая пол. Наконец, издав очередной тяжкий вздох, он кивнул.

- Ладно. Если ты абсолютно точно в этом уверен…

- Абсолютно! – просиял Ваати. – Спасибо. Обещаю, что постараюсь изо всех сил! – он робко глянул на священника. – Только, когда я уменьшусь… постарайтесь случайно не навредить мне. Вы для меня станете таким же большим, как… как сейчас для нас люди. И… и ещё мне придётся раздеться. В смысле, я могу уменьшиться и в одежде, но она тогда вся промокнет… Я только мантию сниму, хорошо?

- Понимаю… Не волнуйся, я буду осторожен, - заверил Феста. – Просто делай, что считаешь нужным.

Ваати кивнул и быстро выбежал обратно – за корзинкой с зельями. Вернувшись с ней в комнату, он принялся усиленно рыться в склянках. Так, зелье уменьшения и зелье неуязвимости… Кстати, зачем они священнику? Надо бы потом поинтересоваться… Нахмурившись, Ваати наконец извлёк со дна корзинки два пузырька. Зелье уменьшения… Боги, как же Ваати ненавидел его! Миниши и без того были слишком крохотными, чтобы уменьшаться ещё сильнее – но увы, у Эзло, его учителя, было на этот счёт своё извращённое мнение… Быстро скинув с себя мантию и шапку, Ваати с кислым видом заглотил содержимое обоих пузырьков. Оба зелья начинали действовать очень быстро, и Ваати закрыл глаза, уже чувствуя неприятное головокружение и слабость. Скорей бы Эзло исправил эти побочки, с досадой подумал миниш, а то ведь словно нарочно издевается над своим учеником, старый садист… Спустя минуту головокружение и слабость внезапно исчезли, и Ваати облегчённо выдохнул. Похоже, сработало… Юный миниш открыл глаза и уставился вверх.

Комнатка… Нет, КОМНАТА стала просто гигантской. Потолок вознёсся к небесам, мебель стала казаться неприступными горами, а Феста, уставившийся на него с кровати… Ваати сглотнул, ощущая предательскую дрожь во всём теле, и невольно сделал шаг назад.

Феста, в свою очередь, с неменьшим изумлением вытаращился на Ваати. Боги, какой же тот стал крошечный! Значит, именно так они, миниши, и выглядят для людей? Как для минишей – самые крохотные букашки? О боги… Первым совладав с собой, Феста нагнулся и медленно опустил перед Ваати ладонь.

- Я готов, - прошептал он. – Не бойся, я буду очень осторожен, не уроню тебя…

Ваати машинально кивнул, уставившись на огромную когтистую лапу. Хотя коготки минишей были довольно короткими и едва ли могли поранить, в его нынешнем состоянии они показались ему огромными смертоносными ножами… Всё так же дрожа, Ваати забрался на подставленную ладонь и сжался в комок. Боги, и зачем он только предложил всё это… попил бы Феста снадобья с месяц-другой, потерпел бы, всего делов…

Священник между тем с удивлением разглядывал Ваати. Странно… хотя подросток сам вызвался помочь, похоже, сейчас ему было намного страшнее, чем Фесте… Ваати дрожал мелкой дрожью, и Феста только сейчас запоздало вспомнил, что из всех минишей Ваати был самым пугливым. Священник бережно провёл по спинке юного миниша пальцем.

- Не бойся, я обещал, что буду осторожен, - попытался утешить он. – Скажи, когда будешь готов, я подожду.

Ваати снова кивнул. Священник был весьма тактичен, и Ваати был ему очень за это благодарен. Собравшись с духом, уменьшенный миниш поднял голову и уставился в непроницаемые очки Фесты.

- Д-давайте просто сделаем это, - выдохнул он. – Мне всё равно страшно, так что лучше уж побыстрее…

Феста понимающе кивнул.

- Хорошо… Значит, просто проглотить? – он поднёс Ваати вплотную к морде и раскрыл рот пошире. С минуту он терпеливо ждал, пока Ваати сам войдёт туда, но по усилившейся дрожи последнего понял, что на это рассчитывать не придётся… Мысленно вздохнув, священник со всей возможной осторожностью опустил Ваати на язык и прикрыл рот, ожидая от юного мага какого-нибудь сигнала.

Когда Феста поднёс его ко рту, Ваати невольно зажмурился. Хотя люди часто видели в минишах безобидных забавных грызунов, на самом деле миниши были ближе к насекомоядным, и зубки их, хоть и мелкие, были весьма острыми… Одно неловкое движение – и они вполне могли прошить крохотного миниша насквозь. Ваати всхлипнул, отчаянно пытаясь отогнать от себя жуткие мысли. Внезапно он почувствовал, как его медленно опускают на что-то мокрое и мягкое. Язык… Он оказался во рту другого существа.

Ваати распахнул глаза. Вокруг царил полумрак, и прямо перед собой Ваати видел чёрную дыру, уходившую вниз, вглубь… Миниш обернулся – позади виднелся частокол зубов, сквозь который пробивался неясный свет. Видимо, Феста не стал полностью закрывать рот, чтобы дать Ваати возможность осмотреться и не напугать его окончательно. Дрожа, юный миниш вновь сжался в комок и крепко зажмурился.

- Я… я готов! – пропищал он. – Давайте!

Феста медленно закрыл рот. Хвала богам, обошлось без приступа паники… Священник осторожно прижал крохотного миниша к нёбу, набирая побольше слюны, а затем, приподняв голову, как можно аккуратнее сглотнул.

Это оказалось не так страшно, как он воображал. Ваати, сжавшийся в маленький компактный комочек, легко проскользнул в горло. Затаив дыхание, Феста ощущал, как комочек опускается вниз по пищеводу… Если бы священник сам не видел, что проглотил, то не почувствовал бы никакой разницы между Ваати и кусочком обычной еды…

Спустя несколько секунд напряжение внутри пропало, и Феста понял, что Ваати оказался в желудке. С осознанием этого факта почти мгновенно пришла и боль. Священник скривился, отчаянно стараясь удержаться от резких движений. Вдруг это как-то повредит крохотному существу внутри?.. Феста снял очки, вытирая внезапные слёзы, и глубоко вздохнул. Понемногу боль отступила, и внимание священника вновь переключилось на Ваати. Как он там? Не повредило ли ему перемещение?..

- Ваати? Ваати, как ты? – взволнованно спросил Феста. – Ты слышишь меня, Ваати?..

Путешествие по скользкому, влажному, упругому туннелю не заняло много времени. Прошло лишь несколько секунд – и теснота вокруг внезапно пропала, а Ваати упал на что-то мягкое и мокрое. Желудок… он оказался в желудке? В тот же миг всё вокруг него резко вздрогнуло. Ваати не смог сдержать испуганный вскрик, но затем понял, что произошло. Видимо, Феста ощутил очередной приступ боли. Что ж, пора заняться делом, не зря же они затеяли всё это…

Ваати осторожно поднялся на ноги, ощупывая перед собой пространство. Скользкие, горячие, пульсирующие стены… оглушительное голодное урчание в полной темноте… Миниш поёжился. Нет, так не пойдёт, надо бы хоть какой-то свет… Призвав немного магической энергии, Ваати зажёг в руке маленький файербол и осветил им небольшую мясистую «пещеру». Почти сразу же он услыхал взволнованный приглушённый голос снаружи. Кажется, Феста оправился от боли и теперь волновался о судьбе уменьшенного миниша.

- Феста? Феста, я в порядке! Всё хорошо! – как можно громче прокричал Ваати. Он поднял файербол повыше, ярче освещая желудок. – Постарайтесь не двигаться, мне надо найти язву как можно скорее, - от волнения Ваати совсем не обратил внимания на то, что держит файербол чересчур близко к «потолку»…

Феста немного успокоился, услыхав ответ Ваати. Что ж, пока план работал – Ваати, целый и невредимый, находился в желудке, а сам Феста, тоже целый и невредимый, скоро получит долгожданное избавление от боли… Боли!

- И-ИЙА-А-АЙ! – священник с неподобающим его сану воплем взвился на кровати. Острая, жгучая боль пронзила его желудок, и Феста лихорадочно рванул к графину с водой. Не отдавая отчёт в своих действиях, он жадно сделал несколько глотков. По счастью, это помогло. Внезапная боль начала стихать, и к Фесте вернулась способность ясно мыслить… а также осознание того, что вообще-то внутри него находится крохотное живое существо.

- О боги… Ваати? Ваати, ты в порядке? Что произошло? – священник прижал руки к животу, холодея при мысли о том, что могло там случиться… Вдруг произошло что-то ужасное? Жив ли Ваати? – ВААТИ? С ТОБОЙ ВСЁ ХОРОШО?

- Я в порядке… кажется… - наконец раздался слабый ответ, и Феста перевёл дух.

- Ты напугал меня… - поморщившись, священник медленно подошёл к кровати и осторожно уселся, стараясь не делать резких движений. – Что случилось?

- Простите… Я… я случайно обжёг вас, - в приглушённом голосе послышался тихий всхлип. – Это моя вина… Я всё поправлю, простите, что причинил боль…

Феста напряжённо выдохнул и кивнул, хоть Ваати и не мог этого видеть.

- Хорошо… Просто будь поаккуратнее, - по тону юного миниша священник понял, что тот сам корит себя за оплошность, и решил не усугублять ситуацию. Он прислонился к спинке кровати и закрыл глаза. – Я доверяю тебе.

Ваати горестно всхлипнул. Вызвать файербол внутри живого существа – как он мог только додуматься до такого? Хорошо ещё, никто особо не пострадал… А то Феста вполне мог получить чего похуже язвы, а Ваати… Ваати и вовсе мог оказаться раздавленным сжавшимися стенками желудка.

Дрожа от волнения и холода, так как теперь ему приходилось по пояс стоять в выпитой Фестой воде, Ваати создал сгусток исцеляющей магической энергии. Он давал не столь яркий свет, как файербол, но по крайней мере, не мог причинить Фесте вред. В тусклом зеленоватом мерцании Ваати бегло осмотрел стенки и почти сразу же заметил опалённый файерболом участок. К счастью, тот пострадал не сильно – был повреждён лишь верхний слой слизистой. Поднеся к стенке сгусток энергии, Ваати быстро исцелил ожог. По относительной тишине и неподвижности вокруг Ваати понял, что на этот раз всё идёт хорошо и священник не чувствует боли. Что ж, пора найти настоящую виновницу всех бед…

Ваати встал в центре, водя вокруг сгустком энергии. Где же может быть эта мелкая болезненная пакость? Маг старательно осмотрел все стены, потолок, прощупал пол, всё ещё залитый водой, изучил самые крупные складки… Миниш неприязненно поморщился. Его догадки были верными, он просто был уверен в этом! В желудке должна была быть язва! Возможно, он плохо ищет? Или не там? Может, подождать, пока вода полностью уйдёт, и ещё раз изучить пол?..

Ваати задумчиво почесал затылок. Так, надо взять себя в руки и начать мыслить логично. Феста чувствовал боль вскоре после сглатывания… Что, если язва находилась вблизи кардиального сфинктера? Или даже прямо на нём? Это бы всё объяснило!

Воодушевлённый этой догадкой, Ваати осветил «потолок» желудка, отыскивая нужный сфинктер, и почти сразу же обнаружил его.

- Чёрт… - Ваати с досадой осознал, что тот находится слишком высоко для него. – Феста! Вы можете лечь? Только осторожно? Кажется, я понял, где она!

Разобрав просьбу Ваати, священник медленно улёгся на спину и замер, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

Ваати ощутил, как «пещера» вокруг него начинает поворачиваться. Не удержавшись, он плюхнулся в воду и заскользил по стене вниз. Дождавшись, пока движение прекратится, миниш с трудом поднялся на ноги и заспешил к сфинктеру.

Ваати хватило одного взгляда, чтобы вздохнуть от облегчения. Его предположение оказалось верным – язва, не слишком большая, но довольно глубокая, располагалась почти у самого сфинктера. Неудивительно, что Феста мучился от боли всякий раз, пытаясь хоть что-то съесть…

- Что, зараза, думала, не найду?.. – мрачно пошутил Ваати, а затем громко прокричал, обращаясь к священнику. – Нашёл! Постарайтесь лежать спокойно, может быть немного неприятно, но боли уже быть не должно! Потерпите!

Феста лишь тихо хмыкнул в ответ. Потерпеть… Что ж, больше он ничего и не может сделать, наверное. Он вздохнул и максимально расслабился, стараясь не думать о том, что сейчас творится у него внутри, и не обращать внимания на звуки голодного желудка. Бедный Ваати, как бы он там не оглох… Священник сложил руки на животе и с тоской уставился в потолок.

Ваати же не терял времени даром. Призвав побольше волшебной энергии, он приложил ладони к поражённому участку. Маг чувствовал, как слизистая, ненормально горячая и скользкая, вздрагивает от его прикосновений. Ничего, уже через пару минут должно стать полегче… боль стихнет, и Ваати сможет быстро исцелить ранку… Юный миниш невольно вздрогнул, опять услыхав вокруг жуткое урчание, но затем вздохнул. Бедный Феста, ему наверняка хватает и обычных постов, чтобы подвергаться ещё и вынужденной голодовке… Искренне посочувствовав священнику, юный маг полностью сосредоточился на язве. Казалось, та словно таяла от нежного зеленоватого сияния – становилась ровнее, меньше, её края сглаживались и принимали нормальный оттенок… Ваати перевёл дух. Лечение шло прекрасно. Пожалуй, ещё десять минут – и всё будет закончено…

- Феста, вы в порядке? – на всякий случай крикнул маг.

Священник вынырнул из своих мыслей, услыхав внезапный вопрос.

- Да, Ваати, - ответил он, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. На самом деле, чувствовал он себя вполне сносно – если не считать усталости и голодной слабости… Феста с очередным смущённым вздохом выслушал жалобы своего желудка по поводу отсутствия пищи. Интересно, сможет ли он поесть после этого волшебного исцеления? Или придётся ещё подождать?..

Спустя десять минут монотонной концентрации Ваати наконец-то облегчённо вздохнул. Неприятная рана полностью исчезла, не оставив ни малейшего следа. Миниш осторожно погладил слизистую, убеждаясь, что его усилия возымели эффект, и погасил сгусток энергии. Уф… а это оказалось довольно изматывающее… Ваати поёжился. Хотя вода уже достаточно нагрелась, всё же миниш успел порядком продрогнуть, а жуткие звуки в полной темноте совершенно не способствовали его душевному равновесию…

- Феста, я закончил! – сообщил он долгожданную весть. – Не двигайтесь, сейчас я телепортируюсь! – он сосредоточился в последний раз, призывая магию – и через пару секунд очутился снаружи…

- Ох! – внезапный свет резанул по глазам, и Ваати зажмурился. Поморгав, чтобы привыкнуть к нормальному освещению после тьмы в желудке, он напряжённо уставился на Фесту. – Н-ну как? Вам лучше?.. – дрожа, спросил он.

Феста кивнул, пытливо разглядывая Ваати. Тот появился совершенно внезапно – крошечный, мокрый, дрожащий комочек, сжавшийся на животе старшего миниша… Наверное, магические трюки здорово истощили его? Спохватившись, Феста приподнялся и бережно взял крохотного миниша на руки.

- Устал? Замёрз? – виновато спросил он. – Прости за воду… - священник осторожно промокнул Ваати краешком лежавшей рядом мантии. – Ты скоро станешь нормального размера?

Ваати кивнул, постепенно отогреваясь и приходя в себя.

- Через несколько минут… - он притих в тёплых ладонях, уже не обращая внимания на гигантский размер их владельца или огромные когти. Отдых… всё, что ему сейчас было нужно – немного отдохнуть после пережитого… и, пожалуй, ещё раз поесть, чтобы восполнить потерю энергии. Ваати с усталым вздохом глянул на Фесту.

- Можете опустить меня, кажется, сейчас ко мне вернётся прежний рост… - он поморщился, ощутив приступ головокружения.

Феста осторожно положил Ваати рядом на кровать. Юный маг оказался прав – действие зелий подходило к концу. Когда слабость и головокружение полностью исчезли, всё вокруг стало привычного размера. Ничто больше не пугало и не заставляло сердце ёкать… Слегка пошатываясь, подросток слез с кровати и принялся натягивать на себя мантию.

- Всё в порядке, - пробормотал он. – Я её вылечил. Как я и думал, была возле кардиального сфинктера… на границе пищевода и желудка, - пояснил он. – Вот почему вы чувствовали боль после проглатывания.

- А есть? Уже можно?.. – с надеждой спросил Феста, тоже принимаясь одеваться. К его великому облегчению, Ваати кивнул.

- Можно. Мне бы тоже не помешало, исцеляющие заклинания отнимают столько сил... – он робко улыбнулся священнику, и тот улыбнулся в ответ.

- Отличная мысль, Ваати! Кажется, мы оба так и не пообедали нормально… а в моём случае – и не позавтракали, и… - Феста смущённо рассмеялся, когда его желудок в который раз требовательно заурчал. – Помнится, мы не успели доесть рагу? А ещё у меня есть домашнее варенье, мёд и крекеры. И я могу сделать горячий шоколад… Хочешь?

Ваати мигом облизнулся.

- Правда? Здорово! Я так давно не… ну, в смысле, Эзло не сильно меня балует… - он смутился.

Феста вновь тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая такой детский восторг Ваати.

- Не знаю насчёт Эзло, но я не привык морить себя и гостей голодом. Ну, когда не пощусь, конечно, - ухмыльнулся он. - Спасибо, Ваати… Если бы не ты, мне наверняка предстояли бы не самые приятные деньки, - искренне поблагодарил священник. – Так что позволь мне хотя бы угостить тебя.

- Не за что, - вздохнул Ваати. – Это вам спасибо.

- Мне-то за что?..

- За то, что верите в меня. Ведь кроме вас и Эзло, больше никто…

Священник вновь усмехнулся, ласково взъерошивая сиреневые волосы подростка.

- Всегда рад помочь, Ваати. Если станет трудно, ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь обратиться ко мне… А впрочем, нас давным-давно обед заждался… Пойдём, Ваати! – и оба миниша поспешили на кухню, предвкушая заслуженное угощение…


End file.
